


we will go where he leads

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: stewart has a hard life [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Life at Hotel DuMort, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Stewart, Simon is a little shit, fledgling sitting, forced LoTR marathon, someone help this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Simon jumps up from the sofa and casually slides an arm around Raphael's waist."Stewart says Frodo is whiny," he tattles."If he'd allowed Samwise to help, there would be no need for the last movie," Stewart mutters.That's a cold hard fact and if Simon can't accept it, he shouldn't have forced him to watch. He never asked for this; never even heard of hobbits with their stumpy hairy feet until tonight.





	

 

 

>   _“Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!"_
> 
> _-Éowyn (Return of the King)_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Stewart is flipping through a Women's World magazine when an excited wind whooshes up to him. He knows the fledgling's scent and foot pattern by heart just as he knows Simon talks too fast and reveals too much. 

"Hey. Hey, Stewart," Simon begins. 

"Go in," the doorman replies dryly. He flips to a section that promises to turn back the hands of time and erase fine lines and wrinkles. It involves coconut oil and citrus and he's skeptical. Not that vampires age but it passes the time.

Simon bounces back on his heels and pats him on the shoulder. "Rafe's not here," he announces.

Why this is a _good_ thing, Stewart isn't sure. They've been even more inseparable since he found them in each other's arms, swaying to Paul Anka. Where Raphael goes, Simon goes. Usually. Today is a highly important downworlder meeting, however, that's strictly confidential. Simon isn't the best at keeping vital information under wraps. Apparently this means Stewart gets fledgling duty. 

He closes the magazine and gives the boy his full attention. Everyone knows the baby of the clan is relentless. 

"Why are you smiling?" He questions, somewhat grumpily. 

The fledgling grins and nods his head toward the door. "Come in, I'll show you." 

No. No. No. Nope.

Stewart sighs. He follows.

Simon fluffs a few throw pillows on the sofa and gestures toward it, plopping down on one end. "Sit!" 

He brandishes a remote and the elder vampire dies a little inside which is saying something considering he's already legally dead.

Stewart scrubs his hands over his face and groans. He sits.

"K so first we're gonna start with  _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and we'll work our way up to  _Return of the King._  Raphael says 'It's a movie about a piece of jewelry, Simon. You expect me to sit through hours of watching a group of men searching for it?' " He rolls his eyes, quite reminiscent of Raphael and Stewart chuckles. 

The fledgling takes this as enthusiasm and that big goofy smile returns. He hits the lights and presses play.

* * *

 

Raphael returns as the last movie ends and Stewart makes a beeline for the door. 

"My shift is up. He's yours now," the doorman says tiredly. If vampires could get headaches, his head would be throbbing. The clan leader was right; it's a drawn out movie about a gold ring and men battling over it followed by a climactic loss of a finger. And, of course, tossing it to the fires of Mt. Doom. He has more sympathy for Raphael's plight now. 

Simon jumps up from the sofa and casually slides an arm around Raphael's waist. 

"Stewart says Frodo is whiny," he tattles.  

"If he'd allowed Samwise to _help_ , there would be no need for the last movie," Stewart mutters. That's a cold hard fact and if Simon can't accept it, he shouldn't have forced him to watch. He never asked for this; never even heard of hobbits with their stumpy hairy feet until tonight. 

Simon frowns, brown eyes flashing. "Samwise wasn't strong enough to go it alone. He would've worn the ring and Sauron would've found him. The shire would be taken over and Middle Earth would ultimately be  _destroyed."_

Raphael tugs him back an inch or so. He has no idea what they're on about but clearly it's got them both in a mood. He leaves for a few hours and somehow Simon manages to drive the usually calm doorguard to finger jabbing irritation and pettiness. Not that Simon isn't well versed in the latter already. 

"Baby, calm down. What did you do to Stewart?" 

Simon huffs. "We watched Lord of the Rings." 

Stewart steps around the couple and collects his neglected magazine from the sofa. So much for that anti-aging read and the chocolate mousse recipe a few pages over. 

" _All_ of them?" Raphael asks, exasperated. 

The fledgling shifts on one leg, leaning away from him. He props an elbow over his arm and makes a flimsy hand gesture indicating it's no big deal. Stewart didn't  _want_ to watch them but they're practically a rite of passage in life...or death. He _would've_ recommended reading the books first but he'd rather not end up as dinner. 

"Well yeah but he could've walked off. I mean I didn't bar the door or anything."

Stewart sweeps past them, one foot out aforementioned door. "You would've left the hotel," he replied defensively. The fledgling belongs to all of them; he's a vital part of the family and it's every members sworn duty to protect their brethren. One life for one life. He was guarding the door and keeping Simon out of trouble.

"I can do that already y'know," Simon states, sassily. 

Raphael chooses then to intervene. "I'd prefer it if you stayed here when I'm gone," he interjects, lightly placing a hand on Simon's arm. The words  _I cannot protect you if I'm in a meeting. I will not take a chance on losing you,_ go unspoken but they're implied. 

For a minute, the fledgling nearly puts up a fight. Thinking better of it, he nods. "Can we go to bed?" They're three hours from sunrise but it's been an exciting night in more ways than one. He could use a little spooning action. Raphael's shorter stockier body forms the perfect small spoon and he can't get enough of it. It's the intimacy he craves.

"We can," Raphael answers, hand already outstretched for Simon's. 

Stewart rubs his eyes tiredly. "I'll be out here if you need me," he says. 

He's two steps out the door when the fledgling speaks. "It's an awful ring, really." It's his way of apologizing for both the forced Tolkien binge and the petty fall out. The doorguard smiles. 

"Was," he corrects.

Simon does a proud finger gun motion that Stewart doesn't entirely understand but he takes it to mean they're on good terms again. Raphael drags the clan baby toward the bedroom before he can wax poetic about Stewart actually having paid attention and  _'Remember that one part...'_

___

 

He closes the door, opens his magazine. Peach mango smoothies and 10 ways to a trimmer waistline, hmm.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love the books and the movies but stewart is set in his ways, the old curmudgeon
> 
>  
> 
> Ines: I'm making headway on ch3 of the prompt and the next stewart fic will prob be the prompt we talked about  
> ((sneaky simon noises))


End file.
